Sacrifices of a Hero
by Life is a beautiful story
Summary: Sonamy pairing, Sonic and Amy have been together for a while, but all relationships must move forward to grow, but a family, a relationship and being happy are just the threads a good villain needs to break a hero. Can Amy convince Sonic to let go of the hero life? Will he choose Möbius over Amy? Will They ever be happy? Love, romance, angst, tragedy, comedy.
1. Old enemies

Authors note: I've always had a fascination with Sonic the Hedgehog, especially with his relationships, and how being a hero can actually affect the situations you'd come by in everyday life, and how responsibility, status and expectations can hinder your personal growth and your own life experiences.

This is my first ever Fanfiction, Please go easy on me I'm still learning the ropes and trying to desperately understand .. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other character in use or reference to sonic. This all belongs to Sega! No copyright intended, just good fan-based fun! A cool mixture of möbius universes' Sonia and Manic might make an appearance I haven't decided yet :3 enjoy!

"Your not going to win this Eggman. Just stop this now before I really embarrass you!" Sonic shouted.

"I'll never give up! I'll never let you rest rodent! For now I'll just let you get acquainted with 'EGG-SECTOR!"

"Your just a coward!" Sonic shouted angrily at the retreating Eggman, with his fists balled up strenuously, teeth gritted accompanied by his heavy breathing.

Suddenly Sonic felt the tremors of the ground beneath his feet. Whatever this thing was it was coming, and it was large.. Very large but.. Sonic was ready for it. The giant egg bot came into view, Sonic stood mouth agape, it definitely had massive arms.. that could easily squash him. And it stood 30x taller than Sonic himself. Trying to stay positive Sonic braced himself 'You're going down." Sonic thought angrily.

Sonic started running at the thing, with one quick jump Sonic jumped on the side of a building with so much force it caused him to rebound and hurtle himself onto the other building, finally to make one last rebound to land on the rooftop. Sonic ran now, getting closer to the edge of the building, he looked down to find the robot beneath him.

Sonic curled up into a ball at full speed and thrashed into the robot's chest, the impact making Sonic indent the armoured body slightly, but not to much avail as he recoiled excessively. The Egg-sector just stood there like it was unharmed. Sonic landed on his side with a solid thump on the ground. He put his fist to the floor trying to prop himself up and catch his breath, Sonic gritted his teeth, eyes fiery with determination, he got up and jumped on top of a fence around the corner.

Sonic tapped his foot, arms crossed with stressful hands rubbing his nose and scratching his head desperately trying to think of something. Sonic had run out of time, as the robot started to round the corner, Sonic climbed quickly back to the roof, on his way up the robot sent out an unexpected laser beam, it caught the top of Sonic's shoulder which made sonic let go of the wall, flaying his arms around in the air a little, he managed to grab the guttering, consequently detaching it from the building a little ways, and it was well on the way to snapping where the laser sliced part way through it. The laser beam cut through a few windows pulling one corner of the building down on its self.

Sonic gritted his teeth listening to the squealing of metal on metal, and tensed his body praying none of the falling debris would collide with him, consequently pulling him down with it, the pain his shoulder from the strain of holding his own body weight wasn't pretty. Sonic unscruntched his eyes and looked to his now burnt arm 'AH MY ARM!', he desperately wanted to rub it or put ice on it "stings like a-" *Crack* Sonic's eyes widened, he looked desperately for a place to get too.

Sonic knew he was in a bad patch now, hanging onto the now snapping guttering of the skyscraper he gulped looking down at the incredible length of empty spade in which he had to fall.. Then suddenly, the robot regained it's composure and turned towards Sonic hanging there, it made a swipe for Sonic, which ultimately gave Sonic the chance to fall onto its enormous arm. Running up the arm Sonic jumped into the air high, preparing his homing attack (whilst in the air to increase the attack power) he then smashed down on the robots head aiming for the computing sector inside. The robot let off a few small missal like rockets which targeted Sonic.

Sonic rebounded again bouncing off bits of shrapnel to keep him air born. Sonic threw himself upward trying desperately to avoid the laser beams now showering the streets. A rocket came towards him, he did a backflip kicking the rocket harshly, sending it flying back towards the robot. The rocket blew up the robot's left shoulder, making it sag slightly and look hunched.

"Just two rockets left" Sonic spoke aloud. He now was in a race against time, jumping to the floor he sped off to where the robot was standing, the rockets close on his tail he stood directly in front of one of it's legs. Sonic stood there tapping his foot, and checking his invisible watch being cheeky "anytime".

The rockets came forward, sonic jumped out of the way and the rockets collided with the legs of the robot. The robot fell to its knees and blew up. Sonic was on a speedy rebound from his hit, he flew at top speed followed by shards of glass and shale. He eventually landed, to receive his after-battle shower of sharp things, he had a few scrapes here and there, and was incredibly tired but it was nothing really. He looked down to his hands and his gloves were singed and holed. He wiped a droplet of perspiration from his brow.

"Drat, gunna' have to get some more of these." He thought annoyed.

Sonic looked to his communicator, "Talis? Robots..down, Eggman retreated. No sign of him...' Sonic looked around again, taking a few laboured pants "Anywhere"

Tail's voice responded, "Way' ter' go Sonic! And I did a thermal check of the area, after I evacuated that part of the city his heat signature was no longer present."

"Any idea where he went bud? I want to *pant* finish this!" Sonic winced, the pain in his shoulder reminding him how nice it'd be to have an ice pack right now.

"Erm.. No.. I can't trace it it's been too long since he left the scene... We'll find his secret base Sonic, it can't be too far"

"Fine.. Anything *pant* left for me to *pant* do bud?" Sonic asked, catching his breath.

"I don't think so.. Sonic are you alright?" Tails asked concerned, "I'm in the X-tornado.. Do you need me?"

"Talis.. I'm fine *pant* I'm just catching *pant* my breath. If there's nothing..." Sonic paused. 'To do I better get home then" and with that he sped off into the distance. Seeking a much needed refuge, food and a decent ice pack.


	2. Your love heals my wounds

Sonic had to stop several times on the way to his and Amy's house. It'd been knuckles' wonderful idea proposing that they live together for the 'sake of Amy's safety' and leaving her all 'unprotected and alone isn't going to be keeping her safe since she was a primary target for Egg-man', Sonic grimaced at the ache in his shoulder and glass filled back. He carried on walking up the path, just getting to the next tree, where he'd pause for a few, and get back running again. The thing is he'd spent most of his life running from her, but now he was kinda' stuck with her.

'Sonic don't be so immature' Rouge would tease about the whole situation, ever since she and Knuckle-head got together and Tails was hitting it off pretty well with Cream, they were all looking toward Sonic to sort himself out, as he had a girl pretty much throwing herself at him from every angle. They got on well when she wasn't so... Well... Clingy.

Sonic reached the tree, and paused for a second. 'Maybe I like.. Clingy.." He thought and then sighed, gearing himself up to go, he sped off, the wind curling through his blue fur, the scents and smells filling his nostrils as he inhaled the soothing air, his ears catching the sounds of the golden-honey, autumn leaves crunching beneath the soles of his scorched leather trainers. Sonic closed his eyes as he turned the coner, snapping them back open as he made his way down the dip of the road and up over a field, hopping side to side to mind himself of hoof marks embedded in the ground, he could see the little house in the distance and finally he tried to come to a halt only for his legs to collapse under him, making him skid on his stomach through the mud of Amy's flower beds, ripping up numerous flowers as his fur mushed into the mud, gliding along the bed, yelling as he went face first into the wall of the house.

Amy opened the door at that, hearing the yelling and the heavy thud of against the wall. Popping her head out she realised her pink roses had been viciously scraped from the ground and scattered along the muddy soil, petals discarded, stems snapped off the 'lucky ones' she followed the deep trench with her eyes to see an incredibly injured and dirty Sonic, face down smushed into the mud.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed. She ran over to him and knelt beside him, she started to rub his back 'Sonic? Sonic.. Sonic please wake up." She felt for his pulse at his neck, it was there but it wasn't very strong. She turned him over gently, she shook him a little. 'He's going to be okay" she said to herself 'he's just knocked out".

Amy placed her hands gently underneath Sonic's body, and lifted him with the up-most care. She took baby steps to ensure she didn't slip, skid or drop him. Amy pushed open the door with her pink booted foot, and laid Sonic down on the living room table. She looked him over with gentle fingers checking his body for wounds. "OH!.. Your shoulder!" Amy winced as blood was suddenly all over her fingertips, that was definitely a bad wound, his ears were burnt and chipped, fur black and charred in different places, his gloves ripped and torn the soles of his trainers incredibly melted. Amy ran her fingers over his head and caressed his cheek 'it's going to be okay, I promise'.

Amy quickly rushed to the bathroom, put the plug in and started running a bath. "Can't expect a thorough cleaning without getting all that mud and grime off of him first." She went back into the living room and kelt next to Sonic. She carefully removed the remainder of his gloves, shredded socks and melted trainers. She carried him into the bathroom and laid him inside. "All those hammer lifts came in handy. And the fact that Sonic is always active it keeps him light enough to carry" she thought.

Now in the warm, shallow water she started to carefully wash and soak Sonic's burnt fur and skin with a soft sponge. To slowly remove the muck from him, Sonic stirred and Amy's eyes went wide "Sonic?" Sonic bought his hand to his head and groaned. Opening his eyes and looking up to Amy, "Hey.." He said quietly, if she wasn't so close she'd have strained to hear him.

"Hey" Amy smiled back. She picked up the sponge again, and carried on cleaning him, she was now cleaning the arm closest to her carefully, and softly this had the burn on. Sonic just groaned, and shivered. No matter what pain he was actually in, this was bliss. Save the water.. But it wasn't disastrously full, "She knows me well.." He thought "so well.. She's even taking care of me, making my pain go away..".

After a few minutes Amy broke the silence, "You ready to come out yet? I've never seen you so content to be in water" she chuckled.

"Huh? Oh right.. Yeah sure.." Sonic put his hands either side of the bath, and pulled himself into a sitting position, he groaned again putting his hands over his eyes. His head felt like it had been trapped in a vice and sat on by Egg-butt, it was aching really bad. "grrr." Sonic grimaced and gritted his teeth.

Amy waited patiently for him to recover himself, she stroked his shoulder. While he regained himself. He pushed from the bath tub and stood up, quickly climbing out, Amy wrapped the towel around him.

Amy helped Sonic to the living room, while his muscles were incredible sore, a black eye, scratches all over his body followed by intense burns especially on his shoulder. Amy sat Sonic down And carefully helped to towel dry him minding his intense injuries.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic put his hand on top of hers, she looked to his face and smiled.

"Don't thank me, there's no need too." she smiled a little

"I do it's important.. Thank you beautiful" Amy's heart was beating franticly now, her cheeks igniting with an explosion of deep red blush, she could feel his eyes on her like a hawk, She looked back at him. No matter what this moment was perfect.

"I'd do.. Anything for you.." she got up and went into the kitchen, suddenly everything was just perfect beyond perfect, the setting sun beaming through the windows, she danced around a few times and laughed to herself. She's never been called 'beautiful' by Sonic before, ever. She opened the cupboard and pulled out the large green box, also known as 'The Emergency Sonic kit', and then went to the freezer below it, and pulled out an ice pack. Making her final twirl again she came back into the living room.

Sonic was still sat there. She knelt beside him and prompted him to remove the towel and lay down.

"Guess there's no shame" he thought. So he obeyed, removing the towel and laying himself down carefully. He looked back up to her, nodded he laid his arms either side of him. She looked down at him, "he trusts me.. He really is obeying and submitting to me.." she thought bewildered. She smiled at him, and placed her hand on his and he held it.

"I'm sorry, this might sting a little" she felt Sonic grip her hand a little tighter, and his face screw up as she applied the ice pack to his shoulder wound. Sonic hissed viciously. "Sorry sorry sorry" Amy said quickly. She soothed him by stoking him and whispering in his ear "its okay baby, shhh, its okay" eventually when the sting reduced to a minimal, amy strapped it onto his wound.

She them looked to the cuts and shards of glass stuck into his skin. Carefully removing the shards ensuring she didn't snap any by accident or forget any. She retrieved the tweezers from the Sonic kit.

"Sonic, brace yourself, this is going to hurt a bit" she prompt him to turn over onto his side so she could see the glass and shrapnel. Holdings he tweezers steadily she grasped purchase on one piece of glass.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just go for it.." Amy then pulled the glass shard carefully, Sonic grunted at the pain.

"Sorry.. One more tug" Amy gave another pull and the shard came lose in tact. Sonic shuddered and tensed at that. Amy didn't want to even begin to tell sonic how many shards were left in his side/back. A lot of them had fell out themselves in the bath and on his run back, maybe even his accident on the garden.

She started to pull out the rest carefully ensuring that she didn't hurt him too much while she was going along. He hissed, tensed and grunted, but other than that he wasn't fazed. He was calm and that made the job easier to do.

"That was the last one" she beamed, she got some anti-septic wipes and made sure that all his wounds were clean, carefully tracing each individual scratch and groove into his fur and skin. Sonic would hiss and tense his body harshly, but he would just have to grin and bare it for the sake of Amy and recovery.

When Amy had finished, she prompted Sonic to roll over onto his stomach. He followed her command, she then got to work on rubbing him down and checking for more wounds and wiping them properly. She got some muscle ointment and began massaging him carefully. Making sonic groan at the pleasure, how she made smooth strokes across his aching shoulders, and the soft, gentle prods were imbedded into his sore sides. She kneaded the base of his spine carefully, it wasn't long until she heard a chorus of soft snores, and whimpers.

"I'm incredibly love taken, it must be noticeable... Surely he knows?.." Amy carefully put away the Sonic Kit, moved the second settee so it was beside Sonics'. She filled the small gap with cushions so he wouldn't fall into a small dip between them, sonic basically had a large double bed now with the two sofas combined. Amy then went upstairs and fetched Sonics favourite blanket, her blanket and their pillows down, she laid two pillows out under his head gently and two for her side. Putting the blanket carefully on top of him up to his waist, placing her own blanket and pillows down in a similar fashion. Satisfied she went to the kitchen and fetched two glasses of water and two strong pain killers for Sonic, when he wakes up he'll be grateful for it.

She quietly climbed into her side of the made bed, and looked up through the window. The sun had set finally, meaning it was around 7/8pm she wasn't bothered it was early, she could do with an early nights sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She kept thinking of a certain hedgehog whom slept soundly beside her, the chorus of his snores and breathing creating a relaxing rhythm she could follow until she finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Compassion and love

**Authors note:**

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, college has been crazy! sexual stuff in this chapter! If you don't like smut or appreciate it then don't read it, it's nothing too much though :-) thank you very much to everyone who's read, and followed my story. Would be really nice to get some reviews or some feedback considering this is my first fanfic and all! Hope you all like it, and thank you again :3**

Amy was roused at around four. Finding herself laid on her right side, facing the back of her sofa, and a warm body was pressed up against hers with an arm draped gently over her side, sliding his hand into hers. He cuddled himself into her, his breathing was still hindered slightly, but honestly there was nothing that could take her from this perfect moment.

"Amy.." He breathed.. Her breathing spiked. "Is this in his dream?.." She thought avidly. She flinched surprisingly as he whispered again "Amy..." She gently turned in his lose grip, and to Amy's surprise he wasn't asleep. 'Sonic?' She asked carefully, he looked her in the eyes and then kissed her peach muzzle gently. His face looked tired and worn from the earlier battle, but there before her lay soft blue features, his peach-coloured belly rising and falling in a fitful, laboured pants. But he was content and so was she, holding onto the kiss affectionately wanting to prolong the sweet taste of his mouth. She slowly rose her glove covered hand, and laid it upon Sonic's peach stomach, she stroked her hand up and down carefully listening for any hesitation from Sonic. Sonic deepened the kiss prodding the inner edge of Amy's soft lips wanting further entry, she complied and relished in the touch of Sonic's tongue massaging the inside of her mouth gently. exploring every corner, making Amy moan in pleasure gripping onto Sonic's chest tightly, he rolled onto his back, pulling her lips with his gently allowing her access and exploration into his mouth, she brought her hand to his chest making smooth circles, he started bucking slightly for further tummy-stroking-attention, moving his body towards her angel-like touch. Soft whimpers were coming from Sonic's chest and moaning audibly. He slowly opened his eyes, Amy stopped and to her surprise he moaned 'Please.. Don't stop!' He said groggily. A smile grew across her lips, as she slowly started stroking his belly again, 'mmmm that's nice Amy...' He trailed off, he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed her gently, she was sat up looking down on him, she lovingly laid her hand above his, relishing in the loving touch, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed him gently. 'I love you Sonic...' Her blue eyes gleaming, Sonic's emerald eyes mirroring hers both searching for something deeper. He took a few breaths, looking to her lips and back to her lovely crystal blue eyes 'I love you too Amy.'

Amy's heart did flips inside her, her stomach turning to butterflies trying to escape their confines, her legs turning to jelly, tears forming in her eyes. This was the most beautiful thing she's ever heard. Her smile beamed, like a thousand rays of golden sunshine.

And with that, Sonic pulled Amy down on top of him kissing her deeply. Making loud moaning noises he cherished in her sweet, delicious sound. "Mmm Amy..' He drawled seeking deeper purchase with his tongue, licking her beautiful lips and sliding around her delicate mouth. Her scent driving him wild he wanted her, now more than anything. Taking a breath of air Amy felt him growing hard against her inner leg, her cheeks flushed a violent shade of red, looking back to Sonic's emerald eyes she could see his anticipation and embarrassment. 'Its okay Sonic.. I want too..' She kissed his forehead, she stroked his length making him moan and shiver. He brought his hand to the back of her head pulling her into his embrace and kissing her delicately in the throws of blissful passion his tongue traced her muzzle and sought entry. Sonic was moaning and bucking under the newly applied pressures to his body, her gently weight on his torso minding his intense injuries, the feel of her hands on him were driving him crazy, her touch melted him and made him feel like soft clay. Sonic rolled them softly keeping their tongues interlaced, her eyes closed in bliss as he pulled away her clothes, she was nuzzling up to his warmth when her layer of silky cloth left her body. He licked her collar bone drawling up her neck as she moaned, kissing him on the nose he squinted cutely kissing hers.

'Are you sure baby?...' He panted kissing her muzzle again. 'We can stop..' Amy opened her eyes at this and they were pleading 'it's what I want. Nothing else.. It's all I've ever wanted.. Nothing but you.' And with that Sonic kissed her deeply, laying atop of her moving their bodies in warm synchronisation, making each other moan and quake beneath their soft touches. Amy made an audible shriek as Sonic carefully took her from virtuous frail to beloved princess, every roll of his hips, counteracted by her synchronised hips. Both moaning and kissing each other deeply, hearts fluttering in their chests, marking their first time, and each other as either ones property, making little nips to Amy's chest and her ears. He lovingly nuzzled her collar bones and she moaned into his jugular as they made sweet, sweet love throughout the early morning alternating between slow and fast, carefully and vigorously, shallow and deep. Nothing existed except each other's beauty, his azure fur dressed with hundreds of crescent shaped scars and battle worn bones. She loved to trace her fingers along the crescent marks counting them, making him shudder and shiver under her sacred touch. When they both climaxed with audible cries over and over again, they lay exhausted on their makeshift bed in each other's arms. Sonics head in Amy's lap, whilst she was stroking his loosely flattened ears.

'Sonic.. That was.. That was-'

'Beautiful.' Sonic added, Amy nodded into his fur and kissed his forehead. 'Beautiful' she repeated lovingly.

They sat there with Sonic's head laid in Amy's lap, she was tracing a certain scar just behind his left ear with her fingers. Sonic's eyes closed in bliss, she could hear his shallow purr as he dozed on her lap. And then thoughts came crashing on her mind. 'He loves me... We actually.. He loves me. After all this time of being friends, and me awkwardly fancying him for my own.. He actually loves me.' She looked down to the blue hedgehog in her lap and stroked his ear again, making his back leg thump in content, he started shifting and stretching all of his muscles exposing his soft peach belly as his back arched slightly. Amy took the opportunity to stroke his stomach gently tracing the tufts of fur sticking out in multiple directions.

'Amy?' Sonic cut through her thoughts.

'Yes?' She replied looking to find Sonic had now tilted his head back so he was staring at her upside-down

'D'ya think we should take a.. Shower or something?' He asked flashing his cheeky side grin.

'Yes, definitely.' She smiled back patted him on the shoulder, he sat up Amy took his hand in hers. She gently climbed off the sofa and helped him move off too. He smiled at her, not wanting to show he was in pain in any way, but he was a little. Their love making didn't exactly help, but the pain then wasn't the centre of his mind, Amy was. Sonic noted that Amy walked with quite the discomfort, he felt a little guilty.. But kinda proud he was the first.

Amy walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, putting her fingers beneath the head and feeling the glorious water trickle down her palm. Sonic walked in and closed the door, she held out her arms and he walked into them giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sonic carefully turned her around and traced a finger along her spine making her shiver, kissing her neck he gently removed her shimmering pearl neckless. She gasped at the feel if his smooth lips upon her and the silky caress of his breath against her now steam wet fur. She turned in his arms and held him close again, he pecked her on the head. Holding her hand he found himself being pulled over the side of the porcelain tub and under the warm, showery residue.

Gasping as they trod into warmer ground, the passion was never to be contained as he met her mouth again with steamy desire. Arching at his touch and moaning in his mouth again. She broke the kiss and playfully splashed him, 'aha! You cheeky-monkey' he laughed with a playful look in his eye as he grabbed the sponge from the rack beside him, gathered water into it and squeezed it over her head. Amy squealed cutely scrunching her eyes as water cascaded down on her soft pink hair and quills. Sonic chucked to himself as he wiped her eyes for her gently, she turned out of his grasp and quickly grabbed the toothbrush beaker, it filling with the tumbling teardrops of water ,we'll see how makes do with water' she said with a put on posh voice stereotypical of an evil genius, throwing the water straight into his face. They both broke off into laughter at the situation, both soaking wet and acting like 3 year olds. This was how a relationship should be, two people being themselves around eachother.

'Amy grabbed the shampoo and squirted some of the contents into her hand, she began to massage Sonic's fur beneath her soft caresses, whilst he grabbed the soap and flannel and started washing her down. Pouring the tranquil water over her head removing the setting suds and he allowing her to do the same left them breathless. How perfect their bodies fitted together and complimented eachother.

'You fancy breakfast now Aimes?' Sonic broke the silence, raising an eyebrow.

'Sure' she smiled at him as they climbed out of the bath and were then wrapping themselves up in towels. Amy turned off the shower, and moved into the living room after Sonic and then on I to the kitchen. 'How gorgeous his back is..' Amy mused 'How beautifully the towel sits on his muscular hips' Amy felt herself shiver at the thought of such a beautiful marvel.

'What d'ya want for breakfast Aimes?' He asked kindly

Amy sat herself on one of the stools on the island in the middle of the kitchen, resting her head in her hands balanced lazily on elbows watching him with a stupefied gaze.

'Erm.. Bacon and pancakes?' She just had a slight fancy for bacon, she wasn't usually so fond of it as she'd usually have cereal.

Sonic raised an eyebrow 'bacon? You sure Aimes? It's not your usual tendency..'

'Hmm your right it isn't, but I think today must be an exception.' She gestured shaking her head smiling 'I just.. Really fancy it'

'Okay Aimes' sonic took out the necessary tools for frying bacon and the jug and pans for the job. Sonic went to the fridge and took out a packet of bacon putting it on the side bench. He leaned back into the fridge to retrieve the milk and the eggs for the pancakes. Amy grabbed the bacon packet as she knew she could be helpful, and opened it. The smell hit her life a fish to the face, the bacon essence and the copper tinge of blood rode up her nostrils, a sudden wave of nausea caused Amy to drop the packet and run for dear life to the bathroom, the sensation of sickness dawning on her stomach.

Sonic heard her drop the packet back to the work bench suddenly, he whirled around and Amy looked suddenly awful. She quickly ran from her perch back to the bathroom.

'Amy!?' Sonic ran after her and followed her in, his eyes wide with fear. As she was knelt head resting on her elbows over the toilet. She groaned loudly.

'Aimes are you okay!p' sonic asked worried about her, coming to her level and looking her in the eye stroking her shoulder.

'I-I don't know... I just were opening the bacon.. When I smelt it and suddenly I felt so ill, and I was craving it earlier before. Oh god!' She wretched into the toilet but nothing would seem to come up, her wake world spun around her, she tried to look to sonic and there was no chance, there were 3 of them. 'Which ever Sonic is you.. I'm... In need of bed I think' Amy coughed and started panting the room was spinning again. Making Amy feel worse. Sonic ran into the living room retrieved the wireless phone and dialled the only person he could think of, Tails for help.

Sonic stood impatiently tapping his foot, after the third ring he was pacing the bathroom nervously, but suddenly stopped when Tails answered. 'THANK GOD WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER ME?" Sonic ranted down the phone, hearing Amy cough again just made him even more anxious. 'Sonic? What's the emergency? Are you alright? Amy?' Tails was frantic down the phone 'Amy's feeling really ill, she was fine last night.. In fact.. More than fine.. Well anyway, we were showering and okay this morning when suddenly I was cooking bacon for our breakfast and she runs off going dizzy and feeling sick! Tails-buddy please tell me she's not got some serious illness or something!' Tails took a second to answer 'one second' he put Vanilla on the phone 'sonic? Are you alright dear?'

Sonic ran a hand through his quills and clenched his hands, 'Amy's sick, I mean she was fine until she came into contact with the raw bacon.. She ran off into the bathroom going dizzy and her body threatening to spill her stomach.'

"How long has she been feeling like this?' She enquired gently

'Just a few minutes now'

'Well it could be.. If your.. Well.. The signs say she could very well be.. Pregnant.' Sonic right then and there almost had a heart attack, 'pregnant?...' Sonic thought 'Last night we didn't use protection in any form. It could be the more likely situation here. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic' he chanted to himself dropping the phone and making an audible smack to the floor. Sonic looked to Amy one more time their eyes met again.

'I think... we're going to be... parents'.


End file.
